falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Idaho Brotherhood of Steel
The Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, also known as the Idaho Brotherhood and 'The Crusaders', are proud warriors who fight doggedly for control of the former capital city of Boise, Idaho. Having become even more chivalric due to a highly fundamentalist doctrine, the Idaho Brotherhood are extremely active in the purging of mutant abominations and those who would pervert the knowledge of the ancients. They stand to defend knowledge, strength, and honor, to hold high all that is pure in humanity, and to burn all else. To this end, they have granted their 'protection' to large settlements and have a presence in several smaller ones. Though considered harsh rulers, living under their banner is preferable to being beaten to death by Boise Boys or eaten alive by Boise Mutants and other wasteland creatures. History Arrival in Idaho The beginings of the Idaho Brotherhood were created when a Paladin by the name of Julian Rotter was exiled from the California Brotherhood in 2099. Julian was exlied for holding that the Brotherhood of Steel's mission would be better served if they tried to conqure various settlements, eventually taking over the whole nation of America, and make their will the law of the wasteland. The orginal Brotherhood foung Julians, "Blatent Imperialisem", unsettling and ordered that he be exiled. However, the Elder council had little idea of just how much of a following Julian had. Thus, when he was exiled, Julian and a large group of over twenty followers stormed out of Califorina with as much gear as they could carry and headed east. They braved the dangers of the Mojave Wasteland and eventually travled as far as Idaho. By the time they arrived the group had actually gained members from suitible recuites they had come across along the way. But much of the old group was dead, with only Julian and six others being the original members to make it to the Idaho Wasteland. From the Navada-Idaho border Julian and his followers travled north until they found the fabled city of Boise. What they found was... less than preferable. First Contact The first foray into Boise was a total disaster, over half of the expodtion died in the chaotic crossfire of the Boise raider gangs and the mutant horde. They were forced to the southern outskirts of the city, where they could rest their wounded and talley their dead. It was in the outskirts they found the settlement of Gordentown. Built in a few short years after the bombs fell by the remains of National Guard troops and survivors who fled the mutants and the eary beginings of the Boise raider gangs, the settlement of Gordentown was reluctant to aid the Brotherhood, but in the end decided that they would save the first sane humans to come out of Boise since the bombs fell. This act was to be the townships last action as an indipendant settlement. Even with wounded and dead weighing them down, Julian's followers quickly overtook the town, and set themselves up as local dictators. Rise of the Brotherhood With Gordentown conqured, Julian orgainised the beginings of his new Brotherhood. Setting himself up as Elder and overseeing the recuitement of new Initiates and the pacification of any dissident elements within the town. Thus, the Idaho Brotherhood was offically formed. Julian, now sixty-eight years old, gave his famous speech, regailed by the Scribes as the Steel and Blood speech, on the first year of his Brotherhoods occupation of Gordentown. He rallied his followers to focus on the creation of a powerbase, to subjugate whatever wells of 'civilized humanity' they came across and 'enlighten' them to the urgancy of the Brotherhoods mission. Steel and Blood The Idaho Brotherhood would go on to conquer several other settlements in three short years, with their biggest conquest being the sizable and fortified settlement of Whistlers Grove. The Battle for Whistlers Grove would see to the end of Elder Julian's life, as he was gunned down by a squad of fifteen town militia. His example of leading from the front and his legacy of militaristic expansion would be the standard set forth for his successor, a young Paladin by the name of Conrad Fergison. The Enclave The newly instated Elder Conrad led the Brotherhood further south, eventually coming across a military base known as Fort Horrigan. Conrad, eager to live up to his predecessor's legacy of daring leadership, ordered that the base be taken and made into the seat of the Idaho Brotherhoods small fifedom in the Boise area. Forces of the Brotherhood expected some resistance from haywire military robots or turrets, but what they encountered was far more deadly. When the scouts went dark, the Paladins assumed it was due to communication issues or interference due to some pre-war equipment still active in the base. They were un bleiveably surprised when, leaping from the armored barracks and firing from the windows, were black armored figures armed with powerful pre-war and conventional weaponry. The pitched battle that ensued cost the lives of nearly thirty Knights, several Scribes, and two Paladins. Eventually the hostiles were forced to fall back, doing so, much to the Brotherhoods astonishment, with a small squadron of Vertibirds. Intelegence gathered later would identify these formidable foes... they called themselves, the Perpetuals. Jigatahi's Legion The sobering fact that there was another force out there with even better technology than the Brotherhood was a disheartening lesson for the young Elder Conrad, even though his forces had managed to set up their HQ within Fort Horrigan. Much of the technology that the Enclave coulden't steal from the base was destroyed, but there was enough for the Brotherhood to get by on. It would be several more years before the Idaho Brotherhood would encounter a foe that could rival their inlfuence in the southern outskirts of Boise like the Perpetuals could. At first the Brotherhood mistook Legate Jigatahi's Legion as yet another tribe of drivling savages like the Boise Boys or Watershed Tribes. But when the Legion overran the settlement of Westfield, killing three Knights and the entire town millitia, the Brotherhood immideatly sent their repriseal. A full force of Knights, led by Paladin Buchanan, one of the most decorated field commanders of the Idaho Brotherhood, martched to meet the forces of the Legion. The climatic battle was eventually won for the Brotherhood, but narrowly so, and the Legion remains a dire threat, though they are preocupied with the conquest of the various Watershed Tribes and dealing with Enclave assaults on their makeshift headquarters in the Golden Rivers campground. Weapons/Technology Being decended from the Brotherhood and holding true to their goal of technological preservation, the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel has gathered a considerable aresenal that is rivaled only by the Perpetuals. Vehicles The Idaho Brotherhood of Steel has a modist amount of vehicles, mostly restored military Hummers and a handful of APCs that are distributed widely across their meager feifdom. T-45d Power Armor Considerably more common amgonst the Idaho Brotherhoods ranks, the T-45d may be inferior to the T-51b but it provides greater protection than any other available armor in the wasteland. T-51b Power Armor Though the staple for their former brothers out west, the Idaho Brotherhood have lost many of the orignal suits they left the California Brotherhood with and now rely on the inferior T-45b. Regardless, seasoned veterans or high ranking members of the Idaho Brotherhood often have a suit of T-51b Power Armor. Brotherhood Tesla Armor An experimental prototype created from studing the effects of Enclave Tesla Armor on power weapons, the Brotherhood version utlizes T-51b armor in its construction due to the more effective power cell of the armor, which can more easily power the tesla coils. It increses the power of energy weapons and provides the user from energy based attacks as well. The Brotherhood Tesla Armors tesla coils arc with blue energy rather than green. This armor is rare and only entrusted with senior Paladins or elite squads of Knights. Energy Weapons The Idaho Brotherhood's power base has left them with enough manpower to scoure the Idaho Wasteland, comming across pre-war tech in large quantities. In spite of their success, these powerful weapons are usually far and few between. The most common energy weapon amongst the Brotherhoods ranks is the Laser Rifle and Tri-Beam Laser Rifle. Conventional Weapons As with any group, the Idaho Brotherhood will not turn down a working gun, even if it is considered low tech. Many of these involve heavy weaponary such as Miniguns (normal and shoulder mounted) and Missle Launchers. However other weapons such as Combat Shotguns and Assault Rifles are just as common. Some members even prefer to have a powerful Magnum or Sawn-Off shotgun as a sidearm. Melee Weapons The Idaho Brotherhood are noted as more zelous and battle-hungry than their eastern and westerm cousians, and often use the advantage of the incresed strength and durablity of Power Armor in hand to hand combat. The Power Fist is the most prefered melee weapon, but combat knives, Chinese Officer Swords, and Super Sledges are all common weapons in the Crusaders. Some mebers even prefer a simple Industrial Chain or forge their own blades in the Idaho Brotherhoods impromptu forge at Gordentown and Fort Horrigan. Tactics/Interactions The Idhao Brotherhood are an odd blend of both the Western and East Coast Brotherhoods. While they are hardly the kind and beneovlent warriors the East Coast are known to be, and their goal of tech-gathering has fallen by the wayside with the issues of defending an empire. Considered iron-fisted despots by most, including some of their civilian charges, (though never openly called such) the Idaho Brotherhood sees its small fifedom as a pool of rescources that will aide them in their quest to find and preserve humanies Pre-War glory. The Brotherhood treat their civilians as raw rescources and nothing more, they contribute one of three things, labor, cannon fodder, or, if they are a cut above the rest, recruties. In spite of this, the people of the Brotherhoods small empire accept their rule as a neccicary evil, as it is either payed labor and patrols in the millitia, or being prey for raiders and mutants. Though the Brotherhood hold little love for their charges, they will fight doggedly for what they consider theirs, and for any unwise enough to assail their holdings without significant forces, that includes every man, woman, and child under their rule. Though generally beligerant and rude to outsiders, they are rarely hostile without cause, and allow travlers and merchants to come and go as they please. (provided they hand over any Pre-War tech they may have and observe their weapon laws within their settlements) The Idaho Brotherhood prefer swift and open confrontation of their enemies more than the more cautious West Coast Brotherhood, and fight with a tenacity that only comes from having a small army of conscripts and elite soldiers of the Brotherhood at their beck and call. Once war is delcaired, the Idaho Brotherhood refuses to negociate, and will not stop until their enemy is compeltly and utterly defeated. Ranking The Idaho Brotherhood follows a simillar ranking system to the East Coast Brotherhood, with a few differences of their own: Millitia Techinically the Millitia are not under the Brotherhoods direct jurstiction, but are nontheless considred an armed force of their small empire. Millitia are the local defenders of the various settlements the Brotherhood controls within the southern outskirts of Boise. They are usually controlled, raised, and armed by the local administration of the settlement. Though they vary in size and ability based on the wealth and power of their hometown, they are invariably self trained and armed, with little formal training and rarely any uniform. The best of their ranks usually end up either conscripts or, if they are truely exeptional, initiates. Conscript The lowest members in the Brotherhoods military hiarchy, Conscripts are militia men and women taken pressed into service as cannon fodder for the Brotherhood. They are the most neumoris fighters and are generally lightly trained and armed, lacking in any heavy firepower or armor. However, they are compeitent combatants, and can hold their own against small raider groups and mutant packs. When it comes to heavy combat, their true advantage is numbers, other than that however, they are rather unimpressive fighters. Conscripts are often resentful of their position, having most likely been press-ganged into the Conscripts due to a debt or simple bad luck. The position dose pay well though, and is a half-time job during times of relitive peace. Initiate Initiates are the raw recuites of the Brotherhood and though they are only prospective members, they far outrank any conscript or millita fighter in both offical rank and ability. Though generally unskilled by the standards of the Brotherhood of Steel, they are only accepted by the merit of their abilites when comparied to other recuites, and are only made into offical initiates following a harsh selection program which weeds out any potintal weak links. In short, while Initiates may lack in experience, they make up for it in raw skill and dedication to the Brotherhoods cause. Initiates may be accepted either into the main fighting force as Squires, or into the ranks of the Scribes as an Attendant. Squire Knight Star Knight Paladin Star Paladin Steelheart High Steelheart Attendant Scribe Scribe Major Proctor Elder Military Culture Noteable Individuals Relations Qoutes By About Category:T42 Category:Groups Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Idaho